


Never Again

by shenshen77



Series: Multifandom Whumptober 2018 [6]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Betrayal, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Possible Relapse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 18:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16224623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenshen77/pseuds/shenshen77
Summary: The prompt for the 6th  of Whumptober was “Betrayed”. In which Hardison is struggling with possible betrayal of trust. No whump here today, but a little emotional h/c :)





	Never Again

“I've got to talk to you,” Hardison said as he sat down opposite Sophie.

He was biting his lip and fidgeting. Sophie was instantly alarmed and put down the book she'd been reading.

“What is it?”

“It's about Nate. I don't know what to do.”

“It's alright, you can tell me.”

He took a deep breath. “I saw him at the bar last night, He was nursing a whiskey. I watched him for a while. He didn't drink it, but I'm afraid one day soon he will. I know he thinks he can function even if drunk. But - “

“There's no such thing as a functioning alcoholic,” Sophie finished for him. He looked miserably at her and her stomach clenched.

“I won't do that again, Sophie, I can't. He promised us to stay sober. He's putting everything on the line!” And if Hardison left, so would Parker. Which meant that Eliot would follow, of that she was sure.

Squaring her shoulders, she got up and kissed Hardison on the forehead. “Don't worry, darling, I'll talk to him. Whatever is bugging him, I'm sure we'll work it out.”

 

 


End file.
